Always on the run
by FatallyEmiko
Summary: "Without you I got nothing to lose."


**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**  
 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**  
 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my first one-shot! Honestly I really love this story I've done.**

 **If you want me to make a full story out of it please let me know!**

 **I was inspired by the song Gangsta by Kehlani, it's from the soundtrack for Suicide Squad. So yeah a lot of Harley Quinn and Joker vibes here, with hints of Bonnie and Clyde.**

* * *

Levi walks up to the door of a dingy warehouse. He looks at the door lifting his foot up he kicks the door down with force. The only sound is the door falling down, the men who were sitting at the table inside all get up abruptly holding their guns up to the door. Levi smirks at them moving aside letting Eren walk in two Beretta ARX160 Semi Auto Pistols in his hands shooting the ones down with guns not even giving them time to shoot first. Other men come running in with guns but even they don't get the chance to aim it at them and shoot when Eren shuts them down quick. The couple walks more inside, Eren hands Levi one of the guns. The older man takes it with grace. Both of them never taking their eyes off the live gangsters in front of them. "Doll, don't they look quite scared?" Levi deep voice resonates in the warehouse. Eren hums. "Yeah they do babe. Funny they were just about to shoot us a moment ago." Levi chuckles at Eren. "So where is Zeke?" Levi asks them. Then men look at each other but say nothing. Levi can see they are trying to plan something, he surveys them carefully, seeing two men eyeing Eren carefully. The older man can see them about to make the move but before they do Levi takes both of them out with one bullet. "I'm not asking again." Levi states.

Soon they make it to the "boss" room. They both had the inkling about what was behind the door, no one or someone..they couldn't be quite sure. Levi looked at Eren, Eren looked back at him. The younger man nodded at Levi and the man nodded back turning to look at the door again he kicked the door open with force behind it was 8 men with guns held up at the door toward the two. There was nothing between the couple and the 8 men, nothing they could hide behind. However they weren't scared of anything. They raised their guns and started shooting Eren started from the left, Levi started from the right. Walking forward right into the fire being shot back at them, the two didn't get hit though they walked right up to Zeke. The man had a smirk on his face. "You think this is the end?" The man spoke. Eren giggles, Levi chuckles as well. "It's over Zeke. Your experiment…we found them. Your research? With us now." The man looked at Levi with wide eyes. Eren smiles at the man. "It's so over man." The Beretta was empty, but they never went in without extra on them. Levi pulled the Glock from the back of Eren's pants pressing the barrel of the gun right to Zeke's head. "Any last words?" Levi asks the man. The man clears his throat, his eyes move over to Eren. "You're going to let this monster kill your own brother?" Eren raises his brow at the man and then smirks at him. "Brother?" Eren laughed humorlessly. His eyes swimming with fire in them. "You tried to kill me, you made experiments out of people I called my friends, you ruined them. You tried to ruin me. You killed our father…I know you killed my mother as well. Brother my ass." Eren looked at Levi pulling the Glock the older man had resting on his back. He held the gun right between the man's eyes. "I hope there's something worse than hell for you." Eren pulled the trigger. Levi knew the man was dead from that alone but he pulled his trigger as well. The blood splatter and brain matter was all on the back of the wall, and on the side.

The couple put their guns back resting on their back, they turned around walking away from the bloody scene. Eren walked out the building first. Levi came out 30 seconds later. They both get into the car. Levi hands Eren a small remote. They already hear the sirens coming this way. Levi starts the car up, driving the car right out onto the street he speeds down the highway, the sirens are close to driving up to the warehouse but before they can Eren presses the button. The whole warehouse blows up. Eren throws the remote in the back seat scooting over to Levi. The older man puts his arm around Eren while driving with the other hand.

A while later outside of the state they check into a kind of fancy motel. How could a hotel be fancy? Well this is one of those motels Levi's gang frequents and like hell Levi was gonna stay at a shitty unsanitary place. Once they make it up to their room, Levi immediately goes right to the bathroom scrubbing today off of him. Eren changes into something else really quickly picking up their clothes and shoes they worn today, he walks out into the small hallway bumping into one of Levi's trusted members Petra. "Burning them?" Petra asks. Eren nods smiling at her. She holds her hands out. "I'll do it for you, go back to Levi." She says with a smile on her face. Eren hands the clothes and shoes over to her. "Thanks Petra..why are you here though?" Eren wondered. She laughs. "Had to take out a corrupt bank over ..it was about 4 hours from here but yeah i'm going to do the same." She explained. Eren nodded and smiled at her again. "Thanks Petra." He turned around heading back toward their room. Once he goes back in Levi is out the shower, he walks over to the man kissing his cheeks then goes into the bathroom himself.

A while later Eren gets out of the shower, he wraps the towel around his body. He exits the bathroom seeing Levi laying on the bed watching the news. He walks over to the bed climbing on it silently, crawling over to Levi he throws his legs over the man straddling him. Levi looks up at him with his brow raised, the man's hands go right to Eren's thighs caressing them. Eren leaned down capturing Levi's lips with his own, the kiss is slow and sweet at first but get more heated. Eren pulled back for a moment to breath, the news catches both of their attention though.

"The new day Bonnie and Clyde strikes again." Channel 5 news reports. "New day Bonnie and Clyde refer to themselves as Humanity's Strongest and Humanities Hope. How are they humanities anything with the killings? Well we interviewed detective Nile Dawk at the scene of their new crime. "A lot of the major crooks meaning mafia bosses, leaders of gangs, and or clans. Even some of the killers on the MOST wanted list have been their victims. The two have caught these dangerous criminals and snuffed them out. However police always wanted to catch these criminals without the source of murder. No matter if they are killing bad people, killing is killing and they should be imprisoned for it." However other people have different feelings on the matter. Is the new day Bonnie and Clyde really helping humanity? Or are they really trying to help themselves to be at the top?"

They stare at each other and laugh. Eren cups Levi's face in his hands. He's been working on a little song for Levi for a long while now."Can I sing something to you babe?" He ask the older man sweetly. Levi hums. "Of course you can doll, you know I love your voice." Eren smiles at him and bites his lip. He clears his throat.

 _"_ _I don't care if we on the run baby long as i'm next to you…_

 _and if loving you is a crime telling why do I bring out the best in you._

 _I hear sirens while we make love. Loud as hell but they don't know, They're nowhere near us._

 _I will hold your heart and your gun, I don't care if they come, noo._

 _I know it's crazy but, they can take me now that I found the places you take me without you i got nothing to lose."_

Eren still cupping Levi's face singing against his lips but keeping his eyes on the older man completely. He was utterly and completely taken by this man, in every sense of the word. This man was his entire being, his life. Levi was his soulmate.

 _"I don't care if they give me life I get all my life from you. and If loving you had a price. I would pay my life for you._

 _hear sirens while we make love. Loud as hell but they don't know, They're nowhere near us._

 _I will hold your heart and your gun, I don't care if they come, noo._

 _I don't care no I swear i'll never give it up, give it all away._

 _Without you I got nothing to lose."_

Levi stared at Eren taking in all his words. He smirks at him pulling Eren into him even more, he stares into Eren's eyes, the look they're giving each other is one of one. Their body languages say it all to each other, their lips centimeters apart from each other. Levi slowly and tenderly kisses Eren. He pours every ounce of love and feeling his has for the younger man into the kiss. Once they pull away both trying to catch their breath. Eren whispers ever so softly against Levi's lips. "Take me…i'm yours."

The look in Eren's eye makes the older man's breath hitch. He flips them around to Eren is now laying on his back and the older man is between his legs, he slowly pulls the towel off of him. Starting up at the younger man's neck kissing softly, taking small nibbles here and there. He kisses down Eren's collarbones, down to his chest. The older man wanted to give every part of Eren's body his attention. The kisses have a little bit of a suck to them knowing that drives Eren crazy. Levi's hand slides down Eren's calf to the younger man's thigh right down to his ass, gripping it roughly making Eren yelp delightfully. Levi keeps his ministrations kissing down Eren's body till he gets to the younger man thigh nibbling it playfully knowing it's driving his doll crazy but he can't help it. "Leviiii~" Eren whines, leaning up he grips Levi's arms. He gets fed up so he flips them over, knowing Levi let him easily but now Eren's on top. He reaches over to the table grabbing the lube. Levi just raises his brow at Eren chuckling. "Impatient, aren't you doll?" Eren glares at him evilly. "So what, you were taking too long! I want you in me now!" Eren says with a pout. Levi leans up and kisses the pouty bottom lip. "I just wanted to love on you doll, but by all means." He lays back again his arms behind his head. "Let me see you prepare yourself for me baby." His smooth deep voice sends all kinds of chills through Eren's body. The younger man turns around his face and chest pressed into the bed between Levi's legs, his ass propped up in the air right in front of the older man. Levi licks his lips. Eren pops open the top pouring the lube on his fingers lathering them up thoroughly, his arm reaches under him self. His finger teases his own hole just rubbing around it at first then slowly he slides a finger in himself to his knuckle. Levi breath hitches, he's watched Eren do this to himself more than two hand full of times yet every time he watches he can hear his blood rushing straight to his member legit. His heart speeds up, he starts craving for this younger man in front of him, in an animalistic way to. He's pretty sure this isn't good for his health but he loves it. Eren then adds another finger inside himself to the knuckle letting himself adjust for a second then pushes his fingers deeper inside himself.

Watching his vulnerable lover playing with himself makes Levi all more hot for him. Hearing the lube making wet sounds around Eren's tight hole sends a tingling need down Levi's ears to his becoming erect member. Eren fingers himself so much he's almost forgetting that Levi is right behind him. So lost in his own pleasure he starts letting out small panting moans and starts to rock back onto his own fingers. That's it. It's the last thing Levi can handle. Eren becomes interrupted by Levi's hands aggressively grabbing Eren's ass, making him let out a yelp from being startled. "Ah! B-Baby.." Eren looks back at Levi and gives him a teasing lip bite. Oh, he likes it. No. Not like. Levi LOVES it. He slides Eren up so he's above his mouth, removing his fingers and pulling him down on his face. His tongue ringing Eren's ass teasingly that it makes him grind his hips so he rides the older man's mouth. It feels so damn good that he plays with his own nipples just to become more aroused. Levi pulling him down more on his tongue so it slips inside Eren. Tongue fucking his younger boyfriend just to get him sensitive and weak for him. But before Eren can even get a second to enjoy this position, Levi pushes Eren back down and slips up his legs from under Eren to get on his knees behind his delicious lover. Gripping and pulling his hips, pulling him against his hard cock. Levi thrusts his hips just a little so he's buried between Eren's hot lubed ass. Grabbing Eren's face to make him look back, his eyes are lidded and full of lust "Please baby..." Eren says so softly and so sexy it drives Levi nuts. He pushes down on the younger ones back to make him arch it, spreading his ass so he can rub his dick against his clenching hole. "Open up doll.." Levi says so husky, filled with demand and Eren obeys. Relaxing his hole for his older lover, he reaches back and grabs Levi's thigh to pull him closer. Gripping his thick member and pushing the tip ever so slowly into Eren. He's tight. So tight. Every centimeter he pushes in becomes tighter. Eren lets out a lewd moan, so much pleasure pushes into his body making him want to push back and.. oops. Eren is so much into wanting to be filled he pushes back on Levi's cock. They both let out a moan and a pleasing pant. Gripping his thigh to pull him closer and Levi falls for it. Shoving his thicken cock so deep inside, it makes Eren yelp from pleasure pain. Levi rocks his hips gently but Eren becomes loose and relaxes his ass. Once a few strokes have been handled and Eren can take it, Levi digs his hands into his lover's ass and pulls him. Fucking his perfect dolls ass. Every impact their skin makes becomes faster, harder, deeper. Eren's ass slapping off Levi's pelvis. It's perfect. The aroma in the air of their sweat and the heat vibrating off of them is so intoxicating. They're a drug to one another. Eren lays there getting fucked, his eyes roll back from how good and full he feels from Levi but, he wants more. He leans up on his elbows but keeps his back arched since that's what Levi loves. Looking back at him, his head bounces from the pounding Levi is giving him. "Ah.. mm B-Baby. Fuck me. Fill me up a-ah plea-please." Levi can't take it when he begs. The way he looks back at him, he wants to give him the world and more. But right now he wants to be filled so he grips Eren's waist and drills his cock into him. Eren cries out in pleasure but for some reason, it isn't what Levi wants. With that, he pulls out and as soon as he does Eren whines but is soon shut up as Levi manhandles him and tosses him on his back. Pinning his hands above his head and smashing their lips together in a hot mess. Moaning into each other's mouths, Levi guides his throbbing member back into Eren, making him moan with pleasure into Levi's mouth. He wraps his arms around the older man as well as his legs, holding him close as Levi rocks his hips and grinds his thick girth into Eren's tight naughty hole. The younger man grips Levi's hair and moans into his ear, the pleasure feels so good he can feel the wave of heat running through his whole body. Levi grinds and proceeds to dick the boy down, pushing his cock balls deep so he's almost screaming from ecstasy. Deeper, harder, a bit faster, each stroke becomes more and more animal like but Levi is trying to control himself as best as he can. He wants to love the boy not destroy him. Although… it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Levi grips Eren so they don't move around as much and starts pounding his ass. Eren's rim clenches around Levi and it makes him lose his mind. The tightness, the wetness, the sweat and the heavy breathing all adds up to the biggest climax either one of them have ever felt. "Fuck! Levi! G-Give me all of you. I-I want it s-so bad! Ah fuck!" Eren screams as Levi gives him his all. The feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out of Eren's ass, hearing how wet he is for him makes his balls so tight. He's ready to cum. He wants to cum. Reaching down he grabs Eren's member and strokes him with the rhythm he's going. It sends Eren into pure ecstasy, so much so that he's seeing everything in a white haze. He's close. They're both close. The room feels like it's floating, there's a hum in the air but I'm pretty sure it's in their heads. Eren's head goes back and his mouth opens but nothing comes out. He grips and claws at his older lover's hair and back. Levi sounding like a grunting animal as he too feels himself about to explode. His cock so sensitive with every stroke, he can feel the precum oozing from his tip making everything more wet. "A-Ah shit I-I'm gonna cum baby" Levi manages to get out through his jagged breathing and gritted teeth. Eren nods trying to agree but he can't seeing how he's so overwhelmed with this buzzing hot explosion that's about to happen. Levi becomes more rough, shoving his member into Eren. His balls are tight as they've ever been and the throbbing sensation becomes more intense. Levi's body tenses up as he feels the biggest release he's ever felt in his whole life. Filling up his lover's hole with every single drop of his seed. He lets out a long muffled groan into Eren's throat from how hard he came, and as for Eren… With how hard Levi was fucking him and stroking him at the same time Eren has been at his point for the longest time. Feeling his lover release inside him fulfills him but also makes his release as well. They're both in a sticky, hot, panting combination as they both release. Eren's grip on Levi's hair loosens and his legs kinda lose strength as the fall from being wrapped around him. The both of them breathing heavy and in completely pure bliss. Levi manages to make Eren look down at him and gives him his classic grin. "I love you so much doll." Eren smiles at the words his lover says to him. "I love you even more." Levi leans up to kiss his exhausted boyfriend.

A bit later after they showered again, for a moment they just laid there. Eren was the first one to speak. "I never thought…I'd be here you know?" Levi looked at him, Eren continued. "When I first met you I knew you weren't…I don't want to say crazy because you aren't I see the logic in everything you do now…but you were just unusual. You weren't something that I dealt with on a daily." Eren smiles at the memory of when they met. "Somehow just from one meeting you knew how mundane my life was and you wanted to pull me away from it, I fought you for a long time of course but then I just went with it because at that point I realize I couldn't live without you." Eren smiles at his older lover. "I'm so in love with you."

Levi just stares at his younger lover for a moment but a smirk comes to his face. "I've been doing this for 15 years. I've had plenty women, i've had plenty men. Never in my life have I wanted to…be a proper citizen, to have proper normal things in life…Would mundane things with me be so bad Eren?"

Eren thought about the question for a moment then shook his head. "Nope, if it's with you, it'll never be mundane even if we get caught and have to be put in separate prisons or even death. I know we'll always find each other. If we start living in the suburbs with an office job or whatever. It would never be boring because you're there."

"Then let's do it Eren…I've lived this way for 15 years but I have never had something…someone I wanted to do right for…of course our last heist has to be the greatest one ever." Levi says.

Eren just stares at him for a moment in shock. "Really Levi? Y-you want to have a life with me?"

"I don't wanna be on the run anymore. I want to have babies with you Eren. I want a life with you Doll. Even it's in another life."

 **(Two days later)**

They were losing the sirens quickly. The man was turning every corner fast all they had to do was switch the car and they would be safe and they were almost there. The two were coming quick to the drawbridge that was currently about to lift. He stopped the car right before the bridge. Both of them knew the police were on there tail and the police were coming close but Levi needed to be reassured because this might kill them but it was all for the thrill. He looked over at Eren with a smirk on his face leaning his arm on the compartment between them, the younger man looked over at him and smiled back. "Do you trust me doll?" Levi asked. He had to be sure. Maybe legally they weren't married but they did take vows. Eren leaned over to cup Levi's face. "I trust you, I trust you with my life babe." Eren said sincerely. Levi smirked at him, leaning forward and smashing their lips together. The sirens getting closer even hearing some come to a stop. They pulled apart from the breathless kiss looking forward. Levi only had one hand on the wheel the other hand it turned over for the brunette to take his hand. Levi revved up the car and Eren put his hand in his. "Till death doll?" Levi asked revving the car up again, he backed the car up far even hitting the cop car that was behind him but not caring. He stopped only for a moment again to look over at Eren. "Till death baby." Eren smiled at him. Levi pressed his foot full force on the gas driving right onto the bridge that was lifting up in the air. He pressed down on his foot with all the strength he could muster. They held hands tightly as the went into the air. Neither were scared of the outcome, whether they made it across or plummeted right in the water. Why would they care? As long as they had each other, Levi and Eren were fucking invincible. Everything at that moment seemed to be in slow motion. Would they go to their deaths? Will they make it across?

Levi quickly took off his seat belt, he even reached over and took off Eren's. He grabbed Eren pushing his car door open with the younger man in his arms. The older man knew exactly where they were gonna land. He had this entire thing planned. All he had to do was get the cops off his back but he also had to know how much Eren trusted him. They fell into the back of the boat with a loud thud. Better Levi hurt himself then Eren. They just lay there for a minute until the younger man lifts his head up looking around, he slowly looks down at Levi. "We're alive?" He asks. Levi chuckles but nods at the younger man. "Yeah we are doll." Levi answers. Eren just stares at Levi for a while, his face lights up with a big smile. Levi smiles back at him.

"Good thing you called us." A deep voice says from the side. "New day Bonnie and Clyde are dead. Now what?"

The two stare at the man then look back at each other. Eren whispers to Levi. "Now what babe?"

Levi keeps staring at Eren looking deep into his eyes. This young man stayed by his side regardless of anything. Never questioned him, always believed in him. He was always ready to follow him. Levi knew what was next well little details but what was really next. "We're going to have a wedding. A real one doll. Do it however you want. We're going to move to where the fuck you want and have so many kids. We'll spend the rest of our lives together."

Eren stare down at the man his mouth opened in shock a bit…it wasn't long before a wide smile spread on his face. His hand cupped the older man's cheek and spoke softly. "I love you Levi Ackerman."

Levi chuckles. "I love you soon to be Eren Ackerman."

 **THE END.**

* * *

 ** _Honestly I already made the first chapter. This is the first time in a long time I've been inspired. Anyway IF YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY THAT MUCH PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A FULL STORY! :D_**

 ** _Song: Jay-Z Part 2 (On The Run) Feat Beyonce._**


End file.
